Marvelous DC
Marvelous DC is an American superhero comic book series placing Marvel and DC characters in the same universe, being jointly published by and since TBD. Comics *''Avengers League'' *''Man of Steel'' *''Avengers League International'' *''The Great Spider-Man'' *''Young Titans'' *''Avengers League Academy'' *''Doom Patrol'' *''Dark Commandos'' Characters Main *'The Avengers League', consisting of: **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - TBD **'Steve Rogers/Captain America' - TBD **'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' - TBD **'Barry Allen/The Flash' - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' - TBD **'T'Challa/Black Panther' - TBD *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - an alien TBD. *'Avengers League International', consisting of: **'Tony Stark/Iron Man' - TBD **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' - TBD **'Natasha Romanov/Black Widow' - TBD **'Billy Batson/Shazam' - TBD **'Doctor Stephen Strange' - TBD **'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - TBD *'Young Titans', consisting of: **'Tim Drake/Robin' - TBD **'Kate Bishop/Hawkeye' - TBD **'Billy Kaplan/Wiccan' - TBD **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' - TBD **'Kamala Khan/Miss Marvel' - TBD **'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' - TBD *'Avengers League Academy', a school created by the Avengers League to help train younger heroes. **'Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' - the head teacher of Avengers League Academy. **'Miles Morales/Spider-Man' - a big Spider-Man fan who has powers similar to him. **'Duke Thomas/Signal' - a metahuman who doesn't fully understand his powers. **'Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar' - the "King of the Savage Land" who isn't familiar with most things. ***'Zabu' - Ka-Zar's "brother" who is a saber tooth tiger. **'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' - a teenage clone of Superman. **'Samuel Alexander/Nova' - a very young member of the Nova Corps. **'Raven' - a young girl who has to keep herself completely emotionless. **'Amadeus Cho '- one of the smartest people alive. **'Bartholomew "Bart" Allan II/Impulse' - Barry Allen's grandson from the future. **'Quentin Quire/Kid Omega '- an Omega-Level psychic mutant who has a massive ego. *'Doom Patrol', consisting of: * Supporting ''Avengers League'' *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Amanda Waller' - TBD ** *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' - TBD * ''The Great Spider-Man'' *'Aunt May Parker' - TBD *'Harry Osborn' - Peter's best friend and Norman Osborn's son who is extremely intelligent and unaware of his father's obscure activities. *'Mary Jane Watson' - TBD *'Gwen Stacy' - TBD *'Flash Thompson' - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' - the editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who TBD. * Antagonists ''Avengers League'' *'Darkseid' - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' - TBD ** *'Injustice Masters', consisting of: ** ''The Great Spider-Man'' *'The Joker' - a psychopathic TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - TBD *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' - TBD *'Jason Todd/Venom' - TBD * ''Avengers League Academy'' *'The Cabal' **'Baron Heinrich Zemo' - a former member of the Nazis who has kept himself alive until modern day. **'Helmut Zemo' - Heinrich's son and future successor. **'Arnim Zola' - a mad scientist who has kept Heinrich alive for so long. **'Carl Creel/Absorbing Man' - a man who can turn into anything he touches. **'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' - a pyromaniac assassin for hire. **'Aaron Davis/Prowler' - a cat burglar and thief for hire who is also Miles' uncle. **'John Corben/Metallo' - a cyborg man with Kryptonite in his chest. **'Tony Masters/Taskmaster' - a man who can memorize someone's fighting style and copy it. **'Abner Jenkins/Beetle' - a person in a high-tech suit. Trivia